Changes of heart
by Neverland Funhouse
Summary: Naruto and Sakura after some months of no mission were given one which turned out to be what they wanted, which for Naruto was keep a promise, but during this mission changes of heart will happen, things that many didn't believe it were possible. Sakurax? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto doesn't belong to me, never did, never will be. I am just a mere fan whom wanted to write a story.. not even a good story, lol

It was a bright day in Konoha, no problems where happening, which for the Hokage was great news, peaceful news. But she still had a lot of paper work to do – as always.

Naruto was on his favorite restaurant, eating of course his favorite dish, rammen, and he was complaining to the Chef that he hadn't had a mission in so long.

"I really want a mission" Said the sixteen year old boy

"Go ask the Hokage"

"I asked her yesterday, she said that nothing has happen, and that she hoped it lasted" Naruto mumbled

"And you don't desire for peace to last?" Said the man, a little confused

Naruto gave his goofy smile "Of course I want, but, I can't explain" He then looked to his now empty plate, he remembered a promise that he had made. Which was bring Sasuke back, even if it meant that he would have Sakura's heart, he want his friend, to be happy, and he knew that he would be happy if Sasuke came back.

"Are you finished?" Asked the man

"Yeah" Naruto nodded and looked up from the plate "Arigato" And then he left the restaurant and started darting around the village, he hadn't anything better to do.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Tsunade ended her last file and could actually see the end of her table, she signed and said "Finally" as she finished saying that, someone entered her office, an ANBU agent entered.

"Tsunade-sama!" He said holding up a parchment

"What?" She asked

"Something has happened" He said, she moved her hand for him to continue "We know where Sasuke is" He said, Tsunade eyes widened and then she rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes.

"_What will I do? Naruto and Sakura will want to know and go to rescue him, but is it safe? Especially to Naruto with the Akatsuki looking for him, it'll be risky, but…"_ She heard a faint voice calling her name, it was Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, are we going to send Naruto?"

Tsunade looked at her and the turned her chair to look trough the window.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was walking trough the village, hadn't any patients on the Hospital, it was like she wasn't needed, not because she didn't had any patients it was because she had been dismissed early, she could help them there, at least. She looked down and signed "_Why I feel this way, there was nothing to do, so they let me go, there is noting wrong with this. I am such a baka" _She shook her head and she tripped on something, when she was inches apart from hitting the ground someone caught her.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Naruto, who had her in his arms, asked looking worried

Sakura smiled at him "Arigato Naruto" She said

"Yeah" He started to blush when he realized how close they were from each other, he looked at her and saw how she had grown well, she was always beautiful, but for him she was even more beautiful.

She looked at him and blushed as well, when she noticed that she was so close of him, smelling his scent. She parted a little but not much, to not be rude, with whom had saved her from embarrassment. "How are you Naruto?"

"I am fine, Sakura-chan!" He said happily and parted a little as well "You?"

"Fine, too" She said and started walking knowing that Naruto would follow "Have you been talking with Kakashi-sensei?" She asked looking to her side – where Naruto was –

"Been a while since I talked with him…" He said "Why?"

"Oh, nothing important" She said shaking her head "You must be really bored" She said chuckling

"Why?" He asked with a brow raised

"Because there weren't many missions in a while"

"Yeah" Naruto said gazing to the sky "I really want to go to a mission, but I am also happy that everyone is in peace" Sakura watched as he spoke, she knew what he meant, she also wanted to go on a mission, and she notice as well, how grown he was – mature maybe -.

"Naruto" She said looking to her feet

"Yeah" He said gazing back to her

"I am sorry" She came to a stop, and she said with a faint voice

"For what?" He said stopping as well but getting in front of her.

"For being a jerk to you all this time" She said, still looking to her feet. He would never imagine Sakura making an apology to him, not because she wasn't capable of, but because she never needed to make one.

"There is nothing to apologize for" He said

"There is, I should never had treated you like that, when all you did was protect me, I was always a jerk to you, and I should have apologized to you sooner" She said looking to him

He put his hands in her shoulders "You weren't a jerk, never were" He said with his goofy grin, which made her smile.

"Arigato Naruto" She said once more.

After that an ANBU agent came to where they were and spoke quickly "Tsunade-sama" He said and disappeared

"What did he meant?" Naruto asked scratching his head

"Let's go, we have to go see Tsunade-sensei" Sakura said, grabbing Naruto's arm and both started to run to the Hokage's office.

When they got there, Kakashi was already there – for the first time – and Tsunade had her head rested in her hands and Shizune beside her.

"Tsunade-sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"You two have a mission" She said and Naruto exclaimed his happiness

"What is it? Where are we going?" He asked

"We know where Sasuke is" She said firmly

Sakura's breath was caught in her throat and she knew that Naruto wear the same expression, she flinched her hand.

"Where?" Naruto asked trough bared teeth

"Not far, but we also know that he is not traveling alone, he has a group, that's why Yamato, Kakashi, Team Gai are going with you" Tsunade said

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he was controlling himself to not get the coordinates and jump trough the window to find Sasuke. "When are we leaving Tsunade-sama?"

"Today at dawn" She said serious "Go get your things, everyone will meet in the gate" She said "Dismissed – but you Sakura" Sakura nodded and watched as everyone walked out of the room, Shizune as well.

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked a little scared.

"You already know how easily Naruto goes out of his cool state, and with Sasuke, it will be difficult for him to contain himself" Sakura nodded and so her sensei continued "But it is not especially that that I wanted to talk to you. Naruto is next on the list of the Akatsuki"

"I know that Sensei, I figured it out after of what happened to Gaara." Sakura said "But what do you mean exactly sensei?"

"You'll have to watch out for Naruto."

"Me? I can't protect him, I never could" Sakura said sadly

"You have changed, and you don't even realize that" Tsunade answered chuckling "Sakura he'll be protecting you and you him, that is it." She finished

"Hai" Sakura nodded and Tsunade dismissed her, her student left the office and went to pack her things.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto had finished packing and sat on his bed, waiting until it was time for him to go to the mission.

"_Finally, it has been so long since we had some clue where he might be. This time, I'll keep my promise to Sakura-chan and bring him back, even if it means that she won't even look to me anymore, give her full attention to that baka."_ He lay down and stared at the ceiling

"_She is as determined to bring him back; I saw when she listened when Granny said it." _He signed _"How his team will be? Coming from whom killed Orochimaru, they must be good, but we also have good ninjas, Kakashi and Captain Yamato are one of the bests, they can sure beat anyone." _Naruto chuckled "_And of course we have the second best medic ninja"_ He smiled and looked at his clock and saw that he still had a few hours so he decided to take a nap.

Three hours passed and Naruto hadn't waken up and everyone was waiting for him, Kakashi still hadn't showed up, but that was expected, Sakura thought that he would be the first at the gate, they were going to wait for more ten minutes and if he wasn't there someone was going to go look for him.

Ten minutes passed and as someone was being picked to go look for Naruto they heard someone shouting, and it was the blond, they waited until he was closer.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Sakura said a little worried, actually

"I, kind of slept" He said ashamed

"You slept?" Lee asked almost laughing

"Well at least I came faster than Kakashi-sensei" He pointed out as he hadn't seen his sensei

"Actually, Kakashi is there" Ten-Ten pointed to a tree where Kakashi was sitting reading one of his favorite books.

Kakashi looked down and saw Naruto "Oh good, we can go"

"I can't believe this" Naruto mumbled so faintly that just Sakura heard, as she was standing by his side

She whispered to him "Don't worry Kakashi was not so punctual" She smiled at him and he gave his goofy grin feeling a little better about being late.

"Let's go!" He said loudly and started running with everyone following close behind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you have enjoyed, or even less not hated with all your heart, haha, getting the next chapter ready, (:

- Neverland Funhouse


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto doesn't belong to me, if I said it did I would be a big fast liar :x

__________________________________________________________

They were as fast as they could; Captain Yamato, Kakashi and Gai were in front, leading the way. In second place came Naruto and Lee, Sakura behind them and behind her were Neji and Ten-Ten.

"Granny said it wasn't far and we're running for three hours!" Naruto complained

"We'll be there soon, just one more hour Naruto" Said Captain Yamato.

"C'mon Lee, let's race" Said Gai giving his grin

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee said exited and both started running as fast as they could, leaving the rest behind.

"They'll get there before us" Kakashi said

Sakura went by Naruto's side "Don't get to exited Naruto, we still don't know if we're going to find him" She said calmly  
"I know we are, and I'll keep my promise" He answered giving his goofy grin.

The day that Sakura asked and afterwards replayed on her mind, it was like yesterday not years, she still remembered the look on Naruto's face when he said that he would keep his promise because it was his Ninja way. She smiled at him "Naruto" She said serious he looked surprised "you don't need to keep that promise, I know we'll keep trying to get" She signed "Sasuke back no matter what" When she didn't add "kun" after Sasuke's name Naruto looked as he had seen her for the first time, what had changed?

"Sakura" He said impressed and worried. She just smiled at him and continued to run.

More two hours passed until they came to a stop, Captain Yamato used his jutso to make a camp, which consisted of a house that could be easily seen as an Inn.

Kakashi was going over the plan, how would they capture Sasuke back, it was quite simple; they would be divided by teams. Neji and Ten-Ten would be working together, it was Neji's idea, and he didn't want to not know if whether his girlfriend was fine or not, he preferred to be the one protecting her, so they let him have his way. Gai and Kakashi would be another pair Gai was happy with the ideia, he said that he wasn't going to lose to his rival, but Kakashi hadn't heard that. Lee and Yamato was another pair, leaving Naruto and Sakura together.

"Don't you think its better Captain Yamato and I go along with them?" Lee asked pointing to Sakura and Naruto.

"Lee this is just if we get separated" Yamato answered, Lee nodded but still didn't think it was not a good idea, but said nothing. Then everyone went to sleep they would look for where Sasuke was at the first sight of sunlight.

Sakura couldn't sleep so she went outside to not wake up the others. When she got outside she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She got a kunai and was ready for whoever it was.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said getting closer to her, he saw her frame relax.

"Oh hi Naruto" Sakura said putting away her kunai, Naruto didn't passed by that movement

"Who did you thought it was?" He asked looking to where her kunai was

"I just didn't thought it was you" She said smiling, he grinned at her

"Sorry" He said "What are you doing up?"

"Don't know, I just couldn't sleep" She said looking to the moon, Naruto watched her and his heart started beating faster and then she looked back to him and he blushed slightly "and you Naruto?"

"I guess I am more anxious than anything" He said looking to Sakura, she smiled at him and nodded.

"_Of course he is anxious he wants to bring Sasuke back"_ "I know what you mean – I has been quiet some time hasn't?" She looked at him and saw his puzzled face "Seeing Sasuke" She said

"Yeah" He agreed and then as his friend he looked at the moon.

They continued to talk and look towards the moon, Naruto could see Sakura was trying hard not to fall asleep, when she blinked sometimes she left her eyes closed for a few more seconds and would open it up to smile at him, until she couldn't do it anymore and closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked seeing the girl with closed eyes _"She is asleep, I guess is better to get her inside, and I should try to sleep a bit"_ So Naruto got up and picked Sakura up bridal style and made his way back to the house and then put her to her bed. "Good night, Sakura-chan" He said softly closing the door and after he closed he heard a mumble/whisper "Good night Naruto"

­­­__________________________________________________________

Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed, sorry for the wait, lol

Am I going too fast? Please leave a comment of how the story is going and suggestions, ok?

- Neverland Funhouse


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto doesn't belong to me,

__________________________________________________________

Naruto woke up rather early; he just had a few hours of sleep, but was well to go looking for his friend. They were packing and trying not leaving a trace that they were there. Lee was trying to talk to Sakura but she was awfully quiet, she just gave him short answers, nodded or just smiled, until he stopped, that was when they started to run, Naruto thought that maybe she just didn't know what to think, because they were rather close of getting Sasuke back, but that didn't seemed to be it, that was something else, she was worried, but about what? He was going to keep an eye on her, what was she planning?

"_Protect Naruto Tsunade-same says, but I can't even go to my own bed without his help, I can't stop him from becoming the Kyuubi, I tried once and it didn't work, he just felt bad because he had injured me, I know that they think that I don't know that Naruto knows"_ She signed

"_**Sakura, stop being so idiotic" **_**Inner Sakura complained**_** "If Tsunade-sama thinks for some reason that you can do it you can! NOW STOP BEING A BAKA!" **_**Inner screamed inside Sakura's head**

Sakura shook her head but knew that Inner was right, if Tsunade thought that she could actually help Naruto, she could only do her best, at least not be in his way.

"Stop" Kakashi said putting a hand in the air – Naruto went by Sakura's side

"What is it Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked

"They know that we are here" Kakashi said then looked to everyone "Neji and Ten-Ten go west" Both nodded and turned their radios so that they wouldn't lose contact and headed west "Yamato and Lee east" Lee nodded regretful and went with Yamato "Naruto and Sakura, Gai and I will be going to north-west, you stay on north, don't lose contact." Kakashi said serious Sakura and Naruto nodded, and then Kakashi gave a meaningful look to Naruto who nodded.

"Let's go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily Sakura nodded smiling

They headed north as Kakashi told them, they were running for half an hour and still nothing, just trees and more trees until Sakura felt a chakra and asked Naruto to stop

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worried

"I am fine Naruto" Sakura answered "Just sensed chakra" She said whispering and then looking up, down, left and then right, she couldn't see anyone, if they had Neji's Byakugan they would have already seen if there was someone there. "Do you see anything Naruto?" She asked looking to him he shook his head, then the chakra was closer, when she started turning it was too late, she could see a kunai on its way to her chest.

"_**DODGE YOU BAKA!" **_**Inner screamed in Sakura's head, and that was what Sakura did, she got Naruto's hand and jumped off the tree "YEAH SAKURA!"**

"Who was that?" Naruto asked getting in front of Sakura to protect her

"I don't know, couldn't see the face" And then shirukens start going in their way. And now it was Naruto to protect Sakura, he turned around and got her bridal style and started running with her in his arms, she was blushing and he saw, but he thought that she was angry, but didn't care, he liked the feeling of having her in his arms. She looked up and saw someone jumping in their direction "Naruto" She almost screamed but she remembered that she was close of him. He looked up and saw the figure, and then in a blink of an eye it disappeared. He stopped as there weren't anymore shirukens to dodge.

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked looking over to Sakura (still in his arms) to see if there was a scratch on her.

Sakura noticed how close they were of each other and blushed deeply she just nodded to Naruto, who regretting of his next move of putting her onto the ground. "Arigato Naruto" She said smiling and he knew it was her true smile. "We have to keep going, whoever it was, is going to follow us anyway" Sakura said Naruto nodded

"I think its better we see how are things with Kakashi and the others" Sakura nodded and Naruto tuned in "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?" He and Sakura heard him say

"Have you found anyone?"

"Not the one we wanted actually, you guys?" He said almost out of breath, it seems that he was dodging.

"Someone but we don't know who"

"Keep going" Kakashi said and tuned out

"Are you ready Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yes" She said and started running followed by Naruto, another half an hour passed and nothing happened, and then a full hour, until they heard a crack on their left.

Sakura eyes winded at the sound and turned her head slowly to the left, seeing the shadow of the person she continued to turn her head until she could see…

__________________________________________________________

Tchan Tchan Tchan, who is it? Who you guys think it is?

So did you liked the cap? I hope am not rushing things over, is that I don't like to take to long to get to the point, lol, yeah I am impatient.

I don't know when I'll get another cap, probably on friday or some day around that.

Good bye you guys, and thanks for the reviews. O/

- Neverland Funhouse


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly Naruto doesn't belong with me, if it did somethings would turn out diferent and a bit boring, LOL

____________________________________________________________________

"_This chakra, it can't be, it won't be"_ Sakura thought as she turned her head and saw another person, that wasn't Sasuke, it was a girl. Sakura looked at the girl and saw that she wear glasses, had red hair and wear a purple shirt, black shorts and a boot. She looked over to Naruto who was glaring, she followed the glare and it didn't stop on the girl it went behind her.

"_Hiding behind a girl, it is so not him - that Teme."_ Naruto started to walk forward being stopped by a hand; he looked to his side to see Sakura glaring where he was once glaring.

"Sasuke!" She said loud enough for him to hear

"You know Sasuke?" The girl asked, showing that she was enraged by this pink haired girl to know, as she called, "_her_" Sasuke.

"You're not getting away this time Sasuke!" Naruto shouted loudly

"Tsk" They could hear Sasuke's faint answer

Naruto started running to where Sasuke was, but the girl was going to try and stop him, Naruto didn't care about the girl he didn't noticed her.

"Hey over here" Sakura said to the girl and punched her in the face, making the girl hit a tree, after that happened Sakura could see Naruto and Sasuke facing themselves.

"Naruto!" She yelled seeing how angry he was becoming, and started to run towards them, she couldn't believe that they were just glaring at themselves. But she could feel that at any time they were going to start fighting and Naruto could easily lose his temper.

Finally she got by Naruto's side, just a few miles away from Sasuke.

"Sakura" He said looking over to her, breaking the glare with Naruto, he was expecting her to blush with the sound of her names escaping his lips. She actually glared at him, he furrowed his brow.

"Sasuke, you're going back this time!" Naruto said again.

The girl that Sakura hit was starting to regain her senses and regained it fully when she heard Sakura

"Sasuke, go back with us" She started "I want this witch hunt to end" She said looking into his onyx eyes.

"Tsk" He said and then looked over to the girl to see her running with a kunai in her hand towards Sakura, before he could say anything Naruto was already in front of Sakura's back to stop the girl "Karin stop" Karin stopped.

"Sakura, Naruto?" They heard Kakashi-sensei tuning in they waited for him to continue "Yamato and Lee are going to help Ten-ten and Neji, you two have to try to hold him, if you can't let him go, the others will follow and we will follow as well." Kakashi finished

"Hai" Sakura said and looked over to Naruto who had his hands clenched by his side. "Naruto" She said to get his attention, he only nodded to her, but she saw that his body had relaxed a little

"Who are they Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked

"My old team" Sasuke said

"Another fan, Sasuke?" Sakura asked jokily he smirked at her comment. But noticed how she had dropped the "kun" from his name, which he would have frowned if he weren't leaving his face expressionless.

Naruto chuckled softly, he looked to the girl that had the kunai, and she disappeared to be by Sasuke's side (he saw when he turned)

"Who are you to talk like that to Sasuke-kun you bitch?!" Karin said to Sakura.

"_Oh God, this won't be pretty, she is already putting her gloves, but who was that idiot to talk to Sakura-chan like that!"_ Naruto thought

"_**IT'S BETTER FOR HER SAKE THAT SHE DIDN'T CALLED US A BITCH!"**_** Inner shouted**

"What did you just called me?!" Sakura shouted to the girl.

"Bitch" Karin said it again, getting a glare from Sasuke.

Sakura took a step closer to go knock the girl out after she had repeated herself, but was stopped by Naruto's hand. "Naruto, let me go, she deserves what she going to get!" Sakura said trough barred teeth, centralizing her chakra in her fists; Karin noticed how powerful the chakra of the girl was.

"_Her chakra is strong, and she can canalize it so well in to her fists. I guess one of the only ones that could actually do it, was a Sannin, what was her name?… Tsunade"_ Karin looked to Sakura and saw that her peer was still holding her tough Sakura seemed more relaxed.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see him narrowing his eyes at him and Sakura; he seemed to notice the amount of chakra in her hands. "Tsunade-obachan taught Sakura, she even suppressed Tsunade as a medical nin" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"_She was taught by Tsunade?"_ Karin half screamed in her mind.

Sakura looked to Naruto he had his goofy grin, plastered in his face. She smiled at him, and relaxed herself, forgetting about the chakra in her hand. Naruto started to ease his grip on Sakura when he noticed that she had relaxed.

"Hn" Sasuke said in response to what Naruto had said.

"Now" Naruto said seriously letting his grin slip away from his lips to a smirk cross his face "Sasuke you'll be coming with us" He said stepping forward and Sasuke let his smirk cross his face.

"If you can" Sasuke said looking to Naruto, challenging him, Naruto noticed the challenge in his voice, it was impossible not to. Sakura started looking back and forth from Naruto to Sasuke, and Sasuke to Naruto, and it stopped on Naruto.

"Naruto" She said softly, Sasuke narrowed his eyes of how soft the sound of dobe's name came out of Sakura's lips "You take care of Sasuke and I'll take care of her" She glared at Karin who unwilling shivered at the glare, she was pretty scared. Naruto's smirk grew even bigger.

He put his thump up "Okay Sakura-chan" She smiled to him and then turned to Karin glaring at the girl.

"I want to see you calling me a bitch after this" Sakura said viciously with closed fists at her side, and she started running into Karin's direction and Naruto into Sasuke's direction.

___________________________________________________________________________

So? How was this one? I hpe good, look I am not good on fight scenes so probably it won't have many LOL but I'll try my best.

I am already writing another chap, but it would be probably posted on friday or some day around that.

See you! And thanks for the reviews, I really mean it, you guys rock (: Lol

- Neverland Funhouse


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto or any other character used in this chapter are not mine, they belong to someone else (:

________________________________________________________

When Karin saw Sakura coming into her direction she got a kunai, but Sakura's idea wasn't to get to close of Karin, she canalized her chakra in her fist, Karin notice the amount of chakra. "_What is she going to do?_" Karin half screamed in her head.

Naruto knew what Sakura was going to do so when he notice that she had stopped running he jumped to a close tree and Sakura smashed the ground making it like a earthquake. Karin hadn't noticed so she was thrown into the ground making a lot of scratches.

Sasuke noticing what Sakura was about to do, did the same as Naruto, but he didn't thought that she could actually do it. He then turned his sharingan and looked to Naruto and started running into the forest, getting away from the two girls fight, Naruto followed him yelling "_Sasuke!"_

Sakura noticed when both headed off leaving Karin and herself alone. She looked to Karin who was starting to get up, Sakura waited until Karin was on her feet.

"Why didn't you attack me while I was on the ground?" Karin half yelled to Sakura

"It wouldn't be a fair fight!"

"What do you want with my Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked angry

"He belongs with us, he can get his revenge but _we_ are going to help him" Sakura said loudly enough for the other one to listen. "He is a part of team 7!"

Karin laughed "If he left it was obvious that he didn't want to be apart of it you big headed and he chose me" Karin said yelling

Sakura looked to the girl, she thought that Sakura wanted him back because she loved him, but wait didn't she?

"_**YOU FORGOT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN?" **_**Inner screamed **

"_I think so – I don't know. This girl is right he didn't want to belong with us, that's why he left, he didn't want me" _Sakura cried in her head.

"_**He is driven by revenge Sakura! It is not like he doesn't like you, he just prefers to go and kill his brother"**_** Inner said**

"_Not very helpful"_ Sakura sighed in her head_ "but if he did leave, I couldn't wait forever for him, could I? WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?"_

As Sakura had an internal fight Karin noticed that the girl was far away from this fight, so she decided to use that as a option to her, attack when her opponent was away from the fight. She did some hand signs, making three clones appear, she then hid her chakra – she noticed that the girl could sense easily chakras, not as good as her but it was enough.

Karin's clones started to run in Sakura's direction both had kunais in their hands, Sakura was still in her internal battle and that could be seen.

"_I can actually win this battle!"_ Karin thought excitedly, her clones were close of Sakura's body one of them actually cut Sakura's arm – making the pink head wake up from her battle, by that time Karin was hidden, setting things up for the battle. She knew that just one clone would be able to hang on Sakura's attack.

"_Rude on her part to attack me while I am not around, right Inner?"_

"_**Actually you were stupid!"**_** Inner complained "**_**If you don't pay attention you will easily be defeated!"**_

"_If you keep talking to me that is what probably is going to happen!" _Sakura screamed and Inner stayed quiet.___"I can't sense her, she covered her chakra, and it just appears in these two forms, clones." _She signed the clones came over her, again.

Sakura started to run into one of the clones' direction she could see that the clone that she was going to charge had a kunai, but that wasn't a problem. She put her chakra in her fist and was going to punch the clone. The clone put his kunai on Sakura's stomach before she made it disappear.

"_How did this happen? I have to be more careful or I will with not doubt lose this battle, I have to find where she is"_ Sakura thought while she made her wound less serious, she knew that she'd probably need most of her chakra.

"Why don't you come and fight me fair, without the clone?" Sakura said loudly to Karin hear her, but Karin knew what Sakura wanted her to do, she wanted Karin to answer her and she find out where she is hidden, so she stayed silent.

The remaining clone started to attack Sakura, she kept dogging the clone's attack, she punched it once and it didn't disappear, Karin must be using a great amount of chakra to be making this clone stay up until now.

Sakura then got two shurikens and threw at the clone and she could see that the clone was injured by that, she took advantage of that by running towards it and punching it with an incredible strength making it finally the clone disappear, but she still needed to find out where Karin was, she decided then to look near trees.

The pink haired girl started to walk to a nearby tree; she didn't notice that on that tree had a line which was connected to three maybe five kunais, which with one more step Sakura would "activate" it making it all go to her, and that was what happened.

Karin started screaming, of happiness, the blood of the pink haired girl could be seen, Karin started to jump and continued squealing of happiness and enjoyment "_I actually defeated a Sannin's student, I can't believe on this!"_ As she finished that thought she heard what seamed to be an animal "shout" she shivered and new that whatever it was it wasn't good, she then sensed this amazing chakra that started to burn trough her "_What an amazing chakra!" _

But what she didn't hear was a certain someone coming behind her, when she heard it was already late the ninja had a kunai point towards her, and she was defenseless.

"Are you going to kill me?" Karin asked in what she wanted to be a courageous tone

"No" Sakura responded

Karin looked to the girl "It must hurt you deep inside" she mumbled

"What?" Sakura asked with a raised brow 

"Be left by Sasuke-kun" Karin said with a smirk

Sakura looked to the girl in disbelief "_At least he said arigato to me, and he probably never said that to her"_

"_**Like that is much Sakura"**_** Inner said**

"_It is you know that it was for more things, that I think I don't even know of"_ She signed deep in thought but didn't forget about the ninja in front of her, she looked back to Karin and smirked and knocked her out, leaving Karin on the ground. Sakura heard again what seemed Naruto turning to his Kyuubi form; she didn't thought twice and started to run where she had heard the scream.

She kept running on a fast speed, not even paying attention to the pain that she felt in her stomach, where the first clone had hit her.

When she reached this clearer she could easily see Sasuke and what remained of Naruto. She knew that she it wasn't possible for her to stop Naruto, but something told her differently.

________________________________________________________

Hey guys, it took a little more than hoped for, lol, but here it is, I am really sorry for the waiting, it was just that nothing came to mind, and as you can see the what was supposed to be the fight scenes are stupid, I am not going to do Naruto vs Sasuke fight because they are always "epic" and I don't know how to wright it down, lol

I know that Sasuke can actually control the Kyuubi, but let's see how it goes, hahaha (:

I hope you guys enjoy :D

- Neverland Funhouse


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or anything related to the mangá.

* * *

She could see Sasuke smirking, he could probably do something to let Naruto transform, but now she thought that may he wouldn't do that. She wasn't thinking when she started to run towards her blond comrade, but she did remembered what happened the last time she did that, he had hurt her, but she wasn't scared about that, she knew that if he remembered that he had hurt her he would be angry with himself. When she was close enough of him she stopped silently and looked to Sasuke who was looking at her, she thought to have seen concern in his eyes, but probably it was something else.

"Naruto" She said as softly as she could when there were no response she tried yet again but a bit louder than before "Naruto!" the to be Kyuubi form turn to look to her it started to growl, she didn't care she wasn't giving up. "Hey Naruto it's me c'mon you don't need this" It stopped growling and stood looking intensely in her eyes, but she could see that there was almost no response of Naruto, it made her think that this could be his true form and with that thought her eyes started to get teary "Naruto, please!" She half screamed to him, she was going to step forward but something grabbed her waist.

"Sakura" Sasuke said the pink looked into his eyes and as she broke her eyes contact with Kyuubi it started to growl again "He will hurt you" He said on his almost non-emotional voice

"What do YOU know about hurt Sasuke?" She said angrily while her tears falling on her face "Don't you say that, you don't know the first thing about it!" He grabbed her arms anger in his eyes he was pressing too hard the Kyuubi somehow was growling more than before "Let go of me!" She said when he didn't she used her strength to release one arm and when she did she slapped him across the face, when he turned his face towards her again his sharingan was on but he wasn't looking to her he was looking to Naruto.

After some minutes Naruto was coming back to his form and Sasuke seemed to be back to his body. He looked towards Sakura "If you know pain let me revenge mine, Sakura" He said she understood but that wasn't going to happen

"Sasuke it will only bring you more, stop!"

"Maybe it will maybe it won't, but I have to do this"

"Then let us help you Sasuke'

He shook his head and then he left, she hurried to Naruto, he seemed not much injured she started to heal him after seconds he was regaining consciousness but Sakura didn't notice when he was alert she was treating his stomach which made him blush he put his hand on top of hers making Sakura look at him

"Naruto!" He was sitting what was unexpected to him was Sakura hugging him, when he noticed what was happening he hugged her back. He started to notice that she was crying, he pulled her a little bit and look to her

"Sakura?" He asked concerned, she hugged him again

"Don't do that again Naruto, because I can't save you from it, I am not strong enough" She mumbled

He noticed what was going on and hugged her in a protective manor "I am sorry Sakura" He said disappointed with himself to make his friend cry.

"It's not your fault Naruto" She said while breaking the hug she was flushed because she noticed that she had been holding him and enjoying it. She looked down to her wound and started to take care of it.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked her while looking trough the field

"Sasuke ran" Sakura said while griming at the pain that her almost healed wound was making, she knew Naruto was looking at her, he was disappointed because he had let him run away one more time, he was clenching his fist, she touched it lightly "He wants his revenge, he won't give that up Naruto, he made himself very clear" She tried to smile but failed.

Naruto had his lips on tight line, the pinkett knew she couldn't do anything to help him now. She let him be and communicated with Kakashi saying that Sasuke had left, the mission should end, Kakashi dismissed everyone saying it was time to head back to Konoha.

"Naruto, we have to head out to Konoha" She said but noticed that he wasn't listening as she hoped he would, he had been sitting like that for a some time, Sakura got up and put a hand on his shoulder seeking for him to look at her "I want team 7 together again, but something tells me that even if he doesn't get his revenge he will come back to Konoha in a way or another, Naruto. You will get back your brother and that's my promise to you" She smiled happy that she could make him a promise now. Naruto got up after a few minutes, he had his best grin spread in his face, he put his thumb up in a positive manor, and said "Believe it Sakura-chan!" She laughed and started to walk on ahead back to Konoha, they would catch up with everyone on the road

"Wait for me Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in a whining way behind her and fastened his speed to get to where she was.

* * *

Hey you guys! I knew I took like FOREVER with this one and its really short, I know all that jazz, but really I am getting stuck and stuck, because I don't know whose pairing is going to be right now.. And frankly I don't want Itachi to die and let Sasuke has his revenge, I like Itachi too much to let that happen in my fic, sorry Itachi haters. lol And I was thinking of something like SakuraxItachi.. hm I am undecided, let me hear what you think :D So for now Sakura is single, LOL

Thank you for keeping up with me, really :D

xx

- Neverland Funhouse.


End file.
